


Concave

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Body Part Kinks, Community: 1_million_words, Established Relationship, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own; don't profit<br/><b>Beta:</b> Unbeta'd<br/><b>Summary:</b> Steve appreciates a certain part of Danny's anatomy<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Concave

**Author's Note:**

> Not nearly as dirty as that summary implies, this triple-drabble was written for the A-Z challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** , for the letter 'C'.

Steve studied the hollow below Danny's Adam's apple. From where he lay, his head resting on his arms on the slowly rising and falling slope of Danny's chest, he could study the dip perfectly. The shape and shadow of the concave made him want to pour something sweet into it and lick it out again. He smiled, imagining how Danny would feel about that, especially so soon after he'd already licked plenty of other parts of Danny.

"What are you thinking?"Danny murmured, barely opening his eyelids to gaze sexily at Steve.

"You probably don’t want to know."

Danny frowned thoughtfully, closing his eyes properly. "You’re right. After the explosion you just caused, I don't want to imagine you blowing… up… anything else."

"Wasn’t thinking of it." Steve nudged at Danny’s chin and slid his tongue into the smooth depression, like it was already filled with honey. He licked from there, across Danny’s neck and sucked on the lobe before poking his tongue into the shell of Danny's ear.

Danny shivered. "Jesus, Steve… "

Steve rocked into Danny's body slowly. "How do you feel about honey?'

"Honey? As an endearment?"

Steve laughed softly, moving to smile into Danny's opening eyes. "I was thinking more about licking it off you."

Danny smiled lazily back at him, one hand rubbing softly at Steve's arm. "You really do have an oral fixation, don't you?"

"When it comes to you, Danno, I can't get enough." Steve kissed his lips softly in proof, his tongue grazing against Danny's teeth, encouraging his mouth wider so he could taste more of Danny.

It was entirely true about the fixation, so why deny it?

As their lips parted, Danny nodded. "Give me the honey, honey."

Steve grinned and slid off the bed at speed before Danny changed his mind.

~//~


End file.
